


Planting Down and Dirty

by cadey (haekass)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Earth Day, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/cadey
Summary: Trees and sex. What a way to celebrate Earth Day.





	Planting Down and Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting this so that anyone who may have remembered this fic from ffnet before it was purged can enjoy it once again. Written 2002-ish.

Do it yourself witches were the current bane of Draco Malfoy's existence.

Especially if said do it yourself witch was one curvaceous witch with heart-stopping red hair, bottomless brown eyes, and could get him to say yes to anything.

In other words, his wife.

It started out as a normal Saturday for Draco. He rose late, barely beating Ginny into the shower (not that it mattered - she always joined him), and shared breakfast with her, both leisurely flipping through their personal choice of Saturday-morning reading material. Then she looked at him with a look that he had come to know and fear.

"I was thinking..."

"Oh no," he immediately countered. "We are going to laze today away. No projects."

He had hoped that she would give up when she heard his final word. He reflected later that he really should have known better.

That's how he found himself outside and sweating and not lazing around, like he should have been doing. Instead, he was digging a hole in the ground while she watched him, occasionally shoveling a bit herself. He had long since shed his shirt, saying that he didn't want it to get dirty and sweaty. He could feel the warm sun on his back, his muscles warming as the shovel dug into the ground once more. Ginny didn't use magic for her projects. She said it was much more rewarding doing them without magic, knowing that you put hard work into it.

And he agreed with her - up to a point.

He had to admit that painting a few rooms in the Manor with Ginny had been rewarding in more ways than one. He couldn't stop his mouth from curving as he remembered the day they painted one of the guest bedrooms. Paint not only got smoothed onto the walls, it got all over the both of them, covering them head to toe. They somehow wound up laughing and tossing paint at one another to rolling around naked on the cloth they had set down, getting paint on the rest of their skin.

But this was ridiculous.

"Why... are we doing this... again?"

Ginny dug her shovel into the ground. "I told you already. There's a Muggle celebration going on today where everyone gets together and plants a tree or cleans up trash. So I decided that not only does our backyard need some trees, it would be a nice thing to do."

"You're off your rocker, you know that?"

She grinned. "I love you too."

Blowing out an aggravated breath, he kept digging.

Ginny herself was having the time of her life. There was nothing better than doing one of her projects. Except for sex with Draco. Leaning on her shovel, she watched her husband, covered in a fine sheen of dirt and sweat, and she had to stop herself from ripping the shovel out of his hands and putting those talented hands on her body.

"Is that deep enough?"

She blinked; startled out of the intriguing fantasy her mind had come up with. Looking down, she saw that the hole was indeed deep enough to plant the tree in.

"Perfect," she announced. Letting her shovel fall to the ground, she walked over to the sapling she was wanting to plant and pondered how best to get it into the hole. It was far too heavy to pick up, so she decided on trying to drag it. Planting her feet about hip-width apart, she grabbed the sapling and pulled with all of her might, managing to move it a few centimeters. Huffing out her breath, she tried again, moving it a little more. Looking over her shoulder, she could see Draco leaning on his shovel watching her work. Or more precisely, watching her bum.

"Aren't you going to help?"

One of his eyebrows arched up, but he let the shovel fall and sauntered over. Standing directly behind her, he grabbed the sapling and pulled with her, moving it more than what she had on her own. They pulled together until the sapling had rested in its new home. Ginny rubbed her hands along Draco's hips while his hands rested on her waist.

"Now all we have to do is fill it back in."

One corner of his mouth tipped up. The effect of her hands on him hadn't changed in the years that they had been married. He dipped his head and trailed a couple of kisses along the bare expanse of her neck. "Are you sure you don't want something else filled?" he asked suggestively, thrusting his hips against her body.

Her quick indrawn breath along with the quick press of her body against his always got his blood boiling faster than anything ever had before. He didn't wait for a verbal answer - her body had already provided enough of one. Trailing his hands upward along her back, they finally came to rest tangled in the loose knot of her hair, tilting her head back to receive his kiss.

Her arms wound themselves around his neck, the tree forgotten. She could only think of him.

His hands dislodged her hair from its knot, spilling the fire red strands down her back. Their job completed there, they moved downward, worming their way underneath her shirt, gently pulling it up as he tongue danced and teased with hers. Breathing hard as he broke off the kiss, he looked meaningfully back at the Manor, back to the soft beds and couches they could continue on. But Ginny, as always, had a different idea.

"Hard. Fast. Here. Now," she breathed into his ear, effectively shutting down all higher levels of thinking. Her hands started pushing on his shoulders, and he let her push him down onto the grass and dirt. He was instantly rewarded as Ginny straddled him, and then pulled her shirt up and over her head, flinging it off to the side. He pulled her up slightly, just enough so that her freed breasts were in front of his face. Eagerly attaching his mouth to one of her breasts, he teased one nipple with his mouth while its twin had the attention of one of his hands. Ginny's hands burrowed through his hair as her moan vibrated from her chest to his mouth, then straight down to his crotch.

His hand left her breast and wandered down her stomach, tracing random patterns there, feeling her muscles contract and relax beneath his fingertips. He didn't even hesitate when he felt the cotton of her shorts beneath his fingers - he unbuttoned them, and then pulled them down as far as they would go. He growled in annoyance when he realized that it wasn't far enough.

Ginny pushed away from him so she could pull her shorts off, and then set to work attacking the buttons on his shorts. She nearly ripped the fabric from his body trying to get them off his long legs, only mollified when he was finally as naked as she. Crawling back up his body, her breasts brushed against his stomach as she planted kisses all over his chest. She started to work her way down his chest and to his stomach when he pulled her tightly against his body.

"Hard, fast, here, and now, remember?" he whispered huskily into her ear. She grinned at him, and then rose up gracefully. She steadied his erection with one hand as she impaled herself upon him. Driving her hips down to meet his suddenly, she stopped to gasp for breath. Looking down, she saw him, cheeks flushed, blond hair wildly out of place, contrasting sharply with the bright green and dark brown of the ground. And in his eyes she saw herself reflected in the gray pools. His hands gripped her hips and pulled her up slightly, then brought her back down. She got the hint and drew herself up again, then pushed back down. She set the rhythm - a bit slow to start out with, then speeding up as she found the speed she wanted.

Draco watched her as she moved above him. The sun was just starting to make its descent in the afternoon sky, filtering in through the sparse branches and leaves on the sapling, lighting up her hair. A more beautiful creature he could not imagine. Her eyes were closed, her head thrown back, and he could feel her body begin to tense. A long, beautiful, rolling moan echoed from her throat, a sound he knew damn well meant the beginning of her orgasm. Raising his hips to meet hers, hard, he heard her gasps, and then finally, his name started on a scream.

Letting his own release take him, he let go of everything - except the reality of the woman lying on top of him.

He came back around feeling Ginny press a few light kisses across his chest. Pulling her lips up to meet his, he enjoyed the leisurely kiss they shared. She nuzzled her head against his shoulder after they broke apart.

"You see? _This_ is why we needed the tree."


End file.
